Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VERVE
by ListerianTirani
Summary: Follow Kasumi Karasu, a rich girl from the Pendulum Dimension, as she tries to break free for her bias and find the true meaning of Dueling. To follow the current chapters, please find Frostfox14 on Wattpad.
1. Prologue

A small crack of light slithered across the isolated room. She felt the lifelessness cling to the walls. All the red paintings and roses blossoming out of the cold stone were withered and cracking. The song of the chains did not cry. The silhouette, their prisoner, was still. She crept closer. There wasn't even a flinch. She stood over him and noticed his weeping willow hair was covering his eyes in a shadow. She wanted to gaze into those eyes, the beautiful eyes she loved to watch mold into fear and pain.

She brushed long green bangs away so she could peer into vigor and determination, but was met with a blank stare that chilled her heart. She moved her head left, than right. The clouded irises followed her. No. They had never moved; never even blinked. It was all an illusion, a plea her mind's hope was wishing for. The tears that had always streaked down his cheeks were finally dry. Those two ruby eyes, always filled with light were sucked dry. Hollow and lifeless. He was dead.

She fell to her knees. The warm puddle that leaked from his writs soaked into the fabric. There she cried, and howled, and shrieked. Footsteps stopped behind her but took no notice. She stayed where she was and hugged his cold body, torn by knives, bruised by fists, mangled by whips.

The newcomer looked like a young librarian, waiting for the overdue book. Two cold blue eyes peered from behind black glasses. Long white fingernails danced on a clipboard, the other hand held it steady.

The crying girl looked up to her sister, the crazy blue irises were reddened.

"A corpse doesn't need your tears, Ku-chan," The sister scorned. "That duelist was destined to die, why waste your breath."

Ku's grief tore into her shrill voice, contorting into a wail of emotions. "I was supposed to kill him! He ruined everything I had planned!" She buried those wet eyes into her bloodied hands.

The cold clone of the weeping teen sighed and rolled her eyes. With a signal the room was washed in a yellow glow. The scars of red in the room soaked up the light. On the walls were different blotches of blood. Some looked like roses and others streaked down the wall like vines. On the floor, pooling around their hostage, was a crimson puddle leaking from his writs. In his left hand was a stained piece of shiny aqua glass.

The sister's head shook in scorn. Instinctively, her fingers pushed her glasses closer to her eyes. The last escape attempt _was_ more then a blind panic and broken glasses. She smiled at the shattered orange goggles strapped loosely around his green fronds.

Karma was a bitch.

"We can't let him rot here." She kicked the lifeless corpse. The cops'll have our heads." A puff of exasperated air lifted her long blond bangs. "Ku-chan!"

Ku pulled her hands for her face. She was smiling. Her eyes were surrounded by a red wing-like mask. Eyes beaming with feral intent. "Hai?"

She gave her sister a mirrored smile. "Would you like a chance to test your blank deck?" She watched as Ku's eyes burst to her usual insanity.

Ku fumbled through her card holder and brought out a deck of white cards. They began to glow, brighter and brighter. The sisters turned away for the fear of becoming blind. Than she heard them flutter out of Ku's grasp. The light died and now they stared at a blank room. Everything was white and untainted. He was gone, the glass shard was gone, even the walls were devoid of texture. There was nothing but five colorful cards sprawled on the ground. Ku cackled, lunged forward, and scooped them up in her grasp.

"Li-chan! Look!" Cooing maniacally, Ku held the most colorful card up to her sister's analytical gaze.

Li smiled and gave her approval. "Performapal Ringleader; the essence of his dueling spirit is apparent."


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on Kasumi! Don't be such a Karasu!"

"Your _too_ one sided. Seriously. It's not that bad!"

On the crowded streets two friends were tugging along an unwanted participator. They had swooped in – like the vultures they are – and plucked her right off the bus.

Their prisoner had the mask of exhaustion to conceal her annoyance. "I am only 'one sided' because the evidence proves my point." She tugged her wrists out of their gloved hands and massaged the irritated skin. "If it wasn't for that Pharaoh, we wouldn't have this many 'natural phenomenons of mass power excretion.' She scowled at the two color-heads and waited for their answers. Per usual, they retorted.

"Now that's a real letdown, Kasumi." The redhead named Robin adjusted her red gloves and pushed back her spiky hair. "May I remind you that it was the duelists who solved those 'feno-men-noms."'

"That's right!" Jay added, wagging a gloved finger of the same color in Kasumi's face. "They all played a part in resolving those disasters, through dueling!" Jay shouted the last part to the sky and shook out her green weeping willow hair. A few bystanders shot her uncanny looks.

Not wanting to continue the very unintelligent argument, for the sake of her public image, she gesticulated towards the two with vague interest. "What duelist are you trying to cosplaying as?"

The two laughed at the question and leaned on each other.

"It's a funny story actually!" Jay smiled. "We were fighting on who would cosplay Sakaki Yuya – you know, the one who created Pendulum Summoning – so we decided we'll both be him, but different parts of him."

Kasumi nodded and adjusted her suit. It truly looked like _the_ Sakaki Yuya if you mashed the two of them together. They both wore the same outfit, his iconic upside down tomato look. Red shirt with baggy green cargo pants. Green deck holders strapped identically on each side, red rollerblade shoes, brown belt, and a white and gold jacket/cape draped over their shoulders. The only differences were that Jay wore orange goggles, while Robin only sported spiky red hair.

"You two-," Kasumi chuckled "-look ridiculous."

"Not as stupid as you!" Though Robin shouted, her eyes were sparkling with mirth. "Seriously though!" She waved a hand at Kasumi's attire. "Do you always have to wear _that_ suit and tie? You should change things up; add a bit of color. Ya know... Shazam!"

Robin scratched her head and suddenly lit up. "Maybe, you could change the color on your corporation pin!" She clapped at the idea. "That Raven and K.C. initials would look much better in blue and green! Don't ya think?" Robin leaned towards the business girl at a forty-five degree angle.

Kasumi placed her hand over the pin protectively and reeled back. "Tainting the Karasu Corporation is a felony. Why would you even think of doing such a thing."

"Gosh Kasumi, you really have it bad." Robin shook her head.

"ANYWAY!" Jay lunged forward and grabbed both their wrists, dragging them along. "Were going to be late!"

"Stop. Holding. My. Hand!" Kasumi growled ass she was forced, once again, down the street.

It took a long while of walking until Jay's death grip ceased.

"Here we are!" She placed her hands on her hips and admired the bustling, glowing, and flashing stadium. Kasumi was not impressed.

"You draggedme across the _whole_ city, just to watch a ball game?"

"Even better!" Robin squeaked, jogging towards the long line. "C'mon! Tickets are on me!"

Kasumi watched as her friends shuffled into the snaking line. She coughed, straightened her tie, slicked back her hair, and hurried after the jubilant two.

It took less time than she had initially thought to get seated. The seats were close to the front of the open area. An announcer was trying to excite the crowd with her charismatic voice, though the crowd wasn't that rambunctious. They conversed with the person beside them; it did not look like there was any true competition like most diehard fans.

A tall young man with black hair and a blue wave that looked like a wing took a seat next to Kasumi. Jay and Robin pounced on the opportunity.

"Who do you think will win the first round?" Jay asked.

Before he could answer, Robin pushed her head aside and yelled "Sora is gonna crush Ruri! I just know it!"

He wrinkled his nose and narrowed his yellow eyes at the redhead. Kasumi pushed her away and gave him a small, apologetic, smile. "Sorry about my friends. Allow me to introduce you. This is Robin-" She nudged the redhead with her elbow. "-And that's Jay." Kasumi pointed across Robin to the green-head. "What is your name?"

"Kurosaki Shun." The duelist huffed back.

She was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Kurosaki Shun."

Kasumi stared blankly, confused.

Finding her a lost cause, Shun stood from his seat and cast a long shadow over Robin. "And that 'Ruri' you said was going to get crushed is my _sister_."

Kasumi herd Jay gasp. "Ohhhh shhhiittt! Robin you done upped!"

"Quiet!" Robin snarled back.

Their argument was cut short.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls!" The announcer shouted out to the audience. Five holographic screens flickered to life. The crowd roared back, pumping their fists into the air. Shun sat back down and stared silently at the stage, arms crossed. Somewhere in Kasumi's mind, an alarm sounded. Her head slowly turned to the cosplayers, her face contorting into a smile of anger. The two noticed this change of behavior in their friend and giggled nervously.

"You dragged me across the entire city. To watch a Duel!" She annunciated and exaggerated each word. Jay scratched the back of her head and stuck out her tongue in embarrassment. Robin blushed slyly.

"Pretty much. Yah." They both said, dejected.

Kasumi bolted upright.

"No, no, no! Don't go!" Jay reached out and grabbed her friend's arm. "Just..." She sighed. "Please sit down. I know your father hates this stuff, but just give it a chance. Please?" Her eyes turned into one of a begging puppy. She pulled Kasumi back into her seat and smiled. "I have a feeling that you'll like this."

Kasumi sighed and slumped. This would be when Father would have scolded her for posture and how 'everything she does reflects the Karasu Family image', but he wasn't here so she didn't give the light of day of what he thought.

The crowd's cheers grew ten fold as the first duelist walked onto the field. He was a short boy with cyan hair tied up in a ponytail. His green eyes sparkled like emeralds as he waved to the cheering audience. On top of his black shirt he wore a navy blue coat that resembled Academia attire. His light gray cargo shorts flopped over knee-high white socks. Brown shoes clanked on the stage. Unnoticeable from the seats, but present on the screen, a pink lollipop was wedged in his bright smile. On her left, Shun scoffed. It was enough to tell her that the boy with the sweet tooth was Shiun'in Sora; ex Academia soldier.

The crowd applauded even more with the next entry. Robin gave an affectionate whistle. Shun turned, befuddlement written on his face.

"Don't worry too much." Kasumi cocked her head in Robin's direction. "She already has a girlfriend."

His attention returned to the duelists, but his face still held confused creases.

The girl that entered looked much like Shun. She had long dark purple hair with jasmine highlights. Tucking back her hair was the same blue wing as her brother. Her eyes were a stark contrast to Shun's sharp yellow hawk eyes; they were a bright jasmine that matched her hair highlights. Her outfit consisted of a pale vest secured with a similar colored belt. Lashing out from underneath was a three-split, periwinkle dress. She wore black pants; held up by two brown belts. A long red scarf hung from the right side of the belts. Toping the look were brown boots covered in buckles.

"Alright! Now that everything is set. I think you know what time it is!" The announcer practically sang.

"It's time to duel!" The crowd yelled back. Kasumi face palmed as her friends answerer with rest of the audience. Shun surprisingly stayed silent, tugging at his red scarf.

"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!"

Their duel disks ignited. White light scattered around the stage and built up a scene. It started from the ground than worked its way up. An evergreen forest was taking shape. In the middle, like an eye of the storm, an open ley with a stream was built. Above everyone's head, an orb of light shattered and sent bright white shards across the field.

Kasumi sighed.

"I'll go first!" Sora shouted, drawing a card from his duel disk. He looked at it and smiled. "I summon Fluffal Bear!" He placed the card onto the glowing blade of the duel disk.

Out of thin air a cartoony pink bear with white wings and a red scarf materialized. It had 1200 attack. A few people in the audience let out heart melting sighs. Kasumi stared at it and smiled. It was pretty cute and a lot less dangerous to what she was shown. "When a Fluffal monster is on the Field, I can Special Summon Fluffal Sheep. Come on out!" He placed two more cards and out from the ground flew two orange sheep with color schemed wings, curly horns, and sparkling green eyes. "Now I'll set one card." He winked at Ruri. "And end my turn."

Shun scoffed.

"My turn!" Ruri drew a card. "From my hand I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow!" As soon as the card was placed a little brown sparrow girl appeared from the light. It had zero attack.

Kasumi saw Shun smile.

"When I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster on my field, that is not Sapphire Sparrow, I can summon Sapphire Sparrow with another level one Lyrical Luscinia monster from my hand." Another brown sparrow girl looped onto the field, followed by a blue sparrow girl.

"They're really getting into a 'cuteness' theme." Robin remarked. Jay giggled in response.

"When Cobalt Sparrow is special summoned, I can add a Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand." The deck offered a card, which she drew. "And special summon it with another Sapphire Sparrow in my hand."

"Argh! Too many words!" Jay clutched her head.

"Now I Overlay my two level one Sapphire Sparrows with my three level one Cobalt Sparrows." Ruri lifted her hand to the sky, and the five sparrows turned to green light. They shot into the sky and were enveloped into a starry swirling vortex.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! XYZ summon! Fly Down! Rank One! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale!

A beautiful bird lady wearing a blue, white and gold dress appeared. Around its shoulders were two golden loops. The arms were replaced with long billowing sleeves that mimicked wings. Its feet were bird's claws. It had zero attack.

"For each Overlay Unit attached, Assembly Nightingale gains 100 attack!" The attack rose to 500. "And can attack directly for each one."

Assembly Nightingale swooped forward and blew a gust of wind at Sora. As the gust blew by, his life points dropped 500 points. The attacks continued four more times, and Sora's life points were down to 1500. He knelt down on one knee, scrunching his eyes.

Jay heard a noise and looked up from the battle. Kasumi was fuming. "This is what I was talking about!" Her arms flew out. Robin ducked and Shun was pushed out of his seat. He scowled at her from the floor, to which she ignored. "It doesn't look like much, it only looks like wind, but it _inflicts pain_!"

Ruri smiled at her progress and looked up. Shun scrambled back and pushed Kasumi's arm away. He waved to Ruri from his seat. Her smile brightened ten fold.

"I set one card and end my turn."

Sora stumbled to a stand. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. "Draw! I summon Edge Imp Sabres from my hand."

A creature manifested. It was a large conjugation of scissors with two evil eyes peering out from the handles that formed some sort of cage; as if containing an evil power.

"When Edge Imp Sabres is normal summoned, I can return one "Fluffal" monster on the field to my hand." The monster opened up its blades and sheered away the wool of the sheep, it then exploded in a burst of light and recollected in Sora's hand. "And Special Summon a different monster of the same title." He examined his hand and switched around two cards. Another fluffy pink bear stood in the place of the sheep.

"When Fluffal Sheep returns to my hand, I can add a Polymerization card from my deck to my hand." The deck spat out a card with a blue swirl mixing together two unidentifiable orange beasts. "I will now fuse Edge Imp Sabres with Fluffal Bear!

The two beasts swirled together in red and blue.

"Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal your new form!" Sora clasped him hands together and brought then in front of him. "FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Fright-fur Bear!" The pink bear expanded and parts exploded in a shower of fluff. The arms were pulled out by small scissors buried inside and became clawed. The chest burst open with a large glimmering scissor. Its eyes were now protruded from its head and from inside the jaw lined with fangs were those two evil eyes from Sabres. It was stitched in a few places as well, including the sides of its jaw. It had a malicious 2200 attack and was at level 6.

"What the...!" Kasumi recoiled while the rest of the crowd cheered. Shun growled and loosened his scarf.

"Now. Fright-fur Bear! Attack Assembly Nightingale!"

The bear lunged forward and tore Assembly Nightingale to shreds. Ruri was knocked back by the attack. Her life points dwindled down to 2300, not enough to equal Sora's loss.

"Because of Fright-fur Bear's effect, I can add Assembly Nightingale's attack to its attack."

The bear opened its jaw, splitting the seams. The white light dashed into its mouth and when it closed, the attack went up to 2700.

"Oh now what's next?" Kasumi was in a rage. Her hands were gesticulating dramatically with her words. "Maybe will get a show. How about a bit of blood, or maybe a catastrophic event that tears the world to shreds? Oh wait I know! How about, by using the solid mass that a monster has, lets do a direct attack that results in – oh I don't know – DEATH!" A few members in the crowd gasped. How could someone say such horrible things?

Robin lunged forward and pushed Kasumi forcefully into her seat. "Just watch in silence, please!" Her eyes were blazing.

Kasumi huffed but kept her thoughts to herself.

The crowd was at the edge of his or her seat. They cheered the duelists on. Action cards were played perfectly in tune with the elegant duelist's dance. Anyone could be victorious! What a show it turned out to be!

Kasumi watched the duel with narrow eyes. Wind and steal clashed, feathers and fur scattered across the field. There was light and colorful monsters that tore each other to shreds. A large gust of wind had her flinch, but the audience whistled and cheered. She hated it. Watching what was originally used for war become a game children played.

Inside that hardened shell built by her father, sadness tightened in her chest. Why did the crowd cheer?

Sora's Life Points fell to zero. He collapsed onto the dematerializing stage, breathing heavily. Ruri was victorious with 200 Life Points to spare. She stood still, taking in the applause, than she walked forward and stretched her hand out to Sora. He smiled and took it. Both stood, holding up each other's hand, basking in applause with smiles on their faces.

Robin and Jay were squealing, embracing each other. They laughed and joked as confetti began to rain. Out of programmed politeness, Kasumi brought her hands together. One, two, three. It was hollow applause. Kasumi stood, about to leave, but stopped and stared at the empty seat next to her.

"Where's Kurosaki Shun?" She pointed to the empty seat.

"Oh! You probably didn't see. He jumped down to the field." Robin pointed down to the new figure that was running up to the victor.

"He did _what_!" Kasumi was appalled.

"Aww. Why do I have to miss out on the cool stuff?"Jay whined.

Kasumi looked up at the screen. Beneath every holographic image were the words 'Ruri Wins!' But the words were not as heartwarming as the image. The siblings were hugging each other, peaceful smiles evident on their face, colorful squares of confetti snowing onto them, dirtying their hair.

Kasumi coughed.

"This was an, _interesting_ , event." She turned to her two friends. "Thank you." She bowed out of courtesy. "If you want, we could stop for refreshments on the way back to Karasu Corporations." Kasumi grimaced, but the two could not see her mock happiness.

Jay squealed and clapped her hands. Robin nodded enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 2

Mr. Karasu sat at his desk. His spidery fingers drummed onto the dark and polished wood. He was looking out the large window, barely noticing that his daughter was waiting patiently in front of the desk.

Finally he turned and spoke, sharp and cold. "Where were you? I dialed for hours."

"Sorry Father." Kasumi held up her watch. "I turned it off and forgot to switch it back on." She smiled through the lie.

He shook his head. The papers in his hands pounded against the table and were left in a neat pile to his right. "I have a nagging assumption that you were with your _friends_. And I recall informing you of how dangerous those two are."

Kasumi said nothing and clasped her hands behind her back.

Mr. Karasu clicked his tongue. "Your silence is disappointing." He cleared his throat. "I hope you understand that you are the daughter of the Karasu Corporation." A pen spun in his fingers. "It would be a shame if you did not live up to your expectations, just as your brothers had done ere your birth."

"Yes Father."

Kasumi bowed low; a programed bow that meant nothing, and did not look at him as she turned to leave.

"Don't pull a stunt like that again." He hissed as the door swung closed.

Kasumi walked past the hundreds of desks, each secluded on their own little island. On the walls of each were pictures, post-its, notes, and papers tacked up with pins of different colors. Though all were different, they came together for one purpose; the focal point of the Karasu Corporation. This connecting ideal was to banningDueling throughout the four dimensions, a feat quite hard to accomplish, but Mr. Karasu was stubborn and rich.

Ever since solid mass was given to Duel Monsters, there was a possibility all duelists teetered on. The likeliness of moral injury or death. It was shown before the dimensions were split, and had clung to the ways of monsters. First used for war, now entertainment.

Technology was only bringing this old-age war-like aspect closer to reality.

It started with Zarc, the Mighty Dragon of Disaster, the one who believed that entertainment dueling meant cruel acts and ferocity on the field. His actions lead to worse consequence. Four dimensions were created from his destruction, but it did not end there.

More than enough carnage sprung from uncharted waters. A Duelist impaled by the spikes of a dragon, another burnt alive by a Direct Attack. Mangled, gutted, drowned, and suffocation were only a few of the causes that never made the news.

Another key factor were the events. Mass amounts of power building up under the surface reacted with everyday life, leading to physical and genetic catastrophes. Birth mutation, volcanic activity, animate duel monsters communicating with humans, and humans fusing with said monsters.

The world would be much safer without all the insanity that the magical cards wrought.

"Hey daydreamer. I'm talking to you!"

Kasumi's attention was diverted from the photos to the pouting worker who's board she was examining.

"I'm sorry, was I disturbing you?"

The worker shook her head. "No, I just couldn't help but overhear—" Kasumi scoffed. "—that you didn't arrive at your usual time. So. Where were you?" The hunter set her trap.

"I was at a café." Kasumi said.

The huntress laughed. "Listen, darling. I know how long it takes to get coffee, and a couple of hours does _not_ come to mind." She spun her chair and began to type. "So let me help ya out." An image expanded on the screen; a bird's eye view of a stadium. That stadium. The image zoomed up towards the line. "Now what would your father think if he saw his daughter attended a duel? Hmm?" She pointed at the trio eminent in the photo. "How humiliated would he be, when a representative of the Corporation went against his ideals?"

Kasumi tapped her watch and stared at the worker. "Are you, _threatening_ me?"

"I'm just asking for a friend. You give me a few hundred dollars here and there, like a friend should, and I won't upload this image onto every computer in the Corporation." The huntress leaned forward, waiting for the kill.

It wasn't what she bargained.

Kasumi tapped her watch again and held it up to the worker's face. The watch looked like a normal Rolex, but a small red light flashed in the corner. Kasumi tapped the dial and the words that the worker had spoken echoed into her ears.

"My watch does more than tell the time. Have a pleasant early retirement." She pressed another button on the watch, and the watch beeped back, 'Audio sent to Father.' The worker stared, openmouthed. Kasumi smirked and patted the doomed one's shoulder, than made her way to the elevator and took a celebratory swing from her cup of coffee.

The sunny day quickly passed into the cold night. Kasumi lounged on the couch, looked out the panoramic windows of her Family's estate. The Corporation was in full view. Lights still blazing, even in the dead of night. The T.V was blaring on about a duelist who was put in a coma after a violent Duel; she wasn't allowed to watch anything else. Father was yelling at his phone, and at the pour soul on the other end. She blurred out the news and dared to listen.

"I want full coverage on everything! ...I don't care _how_ you do it, just get it done!" The phone was slammed back onto the table, startling the rainbow macaw that had perched on the manchette. It glared at her and cawed, snapping its beak in irritation. She stared back and shrugged. "What? I didn't do it." It cocked its head to the side, than ruffled its feathers and turned away. She sighed and headed to her room at the far end of the hall. The day was making her irritable. The best way to think things through was to get some sleep.

The monster with the red eyes glowed in the darkness of night. Rows of serrated fangs gnashed in a corroded smile. It looked down to the shivering child below, enveloped in its claws of steal and gold armor. The child's eyes were shut. It murmured to the dragon in its cold sweat of a nightmare. It clung to the blankets as if clinging to life itself. The maw of the dragon screeched open with protesting hinges and began to lower its head to devour. The fangs griped onto the skin.

The child screamed.

Light flickered across the armored scales, drawing those burning red eyes away from its prey. From the scattered light of the twilight two golden wings stretched across the horizon, raining feathers of white onto the two narrowed eyes. The golden head emerged crowned in six horns; three twisting out from either side of its sunlight mane. Two opal eyes scorned the red that flickered with war and ruin. The golden dragon let out a roar that pierced the sky and forced those two red eyes to shatter, and for their sleeping child to become a part of the waking world.

Kasumi sprung from the bed and fell to the floor, short hair clinging to her forehead in a cold sweat. She gasped and gasped for the air that would not fill the empty chasms in her lungs. Her fingers clawed at her arm. The eyes were still glaring at her, silver and gold roared into every crevice of her heart, a heart that shook her very being. Pounding with a marching drum's ferocity in her chest.

She knew it was a dream. She often dreamt it as a child. It was just a minds way of releasing the fear from the images she oft viewed in Father's meetings. Why it had affected her this much was new.

Looking around the dark room, she watched how the walls seemed to close in on her. The room wanted to devour her. She needed to be away.

And what better way to do it then take a morning jog.

With shaking limbs, she rose, wobbling around like a newborn fawn. She lifted her arm, and with a press of a button, the lights came to life. Her suit was waving from its hanger. She pulled it off and stared. She pulled the nightgown over her head. She discarded it into a basket inside the open closet, where her black trousers hung. She brushed a white strand away before slipping them on. No tie today. It was a weekend. She brushed off her suit, flattening any extra wrinkles, and combed through her short hair with a hand.

The Karasu Corporation pin glowed on her heart.

The halls were dark and quiet. She passed Father's door. His was closed but mother's door was open, small cracks of light spidering out from underneath. She tiptoed over to the living room door. Silently the knob turned and the door creaked as it opened.

The living room snored. She froze. It snored again, the noise emitting from the couch. She skulked over and peered over the backrest. On the couch slept one of her brothers, probably exhausted from his travels to and from the Americas. She grabbed the extra blanket that was folded on the table and tucked him in.

There were steaming muffins out on the dinning room table; she nabbed two. A quickly scribbled note was placed next to the remaining treats.

The glass elevator took its sweet time, but the peaceful hum of mechanics was welcomed. She snacked on the small cakes and looked out to the city. The Corporation building was sleeping soundly at last.

The elevator opened to the guest hall. Another button on her watch created a beam of light. Ahead, the white door to the outside gleamed. She skipped right through and ran down the stairs to the garden. Two fountains glowed by the hedges and roses. She took no heed, and tapped on her watch. 'Hey Busy Birds.' She chuckled at the nickname. 'If you have time, I have something to discuss. Meet me at 7:00. Usual place.'

Mornings were never her style, but today it was necessary. Home was too panic stricken. Father was always fuming.

She craved tranquility.

She always heard that walks helped, though had never accounted for was how _cold_ they were. Her arms were trying their best to act as windbreakers, but the temperature still leaked through the rich fabric. Puffs of breath were visible; little wispy streaks of white, glowing on flickering lamplight.

A voice broke into the dark silence. "Attack Elf Soldier! Twilight Blast!"

The earth trembled under her feet. Kasumi turned. In the darkness she could see billows of smoke hovered above the rooftops. She bolted towards it. Her eyes caught the familiar shape of Duel King, a landmark she had burned into her memory. Only a few blocks down was the Duel Park, a placed she filmed many a time. Most of their documentaries had footage from that specific park. The smoke seemed to be coming from there.

"Who would be dueling at a time like this?" Kasumi muttered as she reached the gate.

Through the links of wire she saw a field dematerialize, particles of light scattering into daybreak. She walked through, and the gate clanged shut behind her.

The duelist was a young boy with black hair. He turned at the noise, and something in his eyes changed. They sparkled with recognition.

"I knew we would meet one day."

Kasumi stopped in surprise. She looked around, but there was no one in sight.

"Are you... talking to me?" She pointed at herself.

The boy laughed. "Of course. Who would I be talking to otherwise? Darkness?" He walked towards her and reached into a deck holder on his belt. "Here" The boy pushed a card towards her. "The future is in your hands."

"What?" The card fell from her fingers. She caught it mid fall and began to return it, but he was gone.

An empty wind blew across the park, scattering the remains of the Duel. She huffed and looked around. There was no one in sight.

"What the...? Where did he...?" She sighed and shook her head. The card trembled in the wind. She turned it over. The heart in her chest stopped.

Two opal eyes and eight elegant horns caught her attention. The golden dragon looked at her from inside the card and smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

The café was empty when she entered.

"Welcome!" A cashier called from behind the counter. He was grinding coffee beans. The crisp smell wafted around the room.

"Hello." She took a menu from the rack and looked it over.

"Today's special is a chai tea latte." He called over his shoulder.

She walked up to the counter, flipping through the pages.

"So-" he looked up, "- what would you like?"

"The special, please." Kasumi handed him the menu.

He nodded and tapped the screen on the machine. "Will that be all?"

Kasumi nodded.

"Than your total is three ninety-five."

She handed him a card and sat down at the bar.

"Kasumi! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Said person and the cashier squeaked in fright. Kasumi turned to see Robin, though dressed differently. She was holding open the door with one hand, the other was hanging by her side. A red duel disk was attached. Her hair was no longer red, but brown. She was wearing a red jacket, black shirt, and white pants. Brown contacts covered her eyes. She reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone, blaring on the screen was the notification.

"You sent this at four! Four o' clock Kasumi!" She stormed into the store, the door banged closed. "When did you become an early bird?" Her arms waved out in exasperation.

"Since today. I had help." Kasumi responded, tugging at her sleeve, smiling.

"My God!" Robin moaned and ran a hand through her hair. The cashier was hiding behind the counter. Robin's eyes finally found him.

"Oh! Hey! Sorry, didn't see you there." Robin waved.

"I-its n-n-n-no p-problem." A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he poked out from his hiding place like a groundhog. "Would y-you like anything?"

"Coffee would be nice." She replied.

He scrambled off to make their drinks. Robin slid in next to Kasumi and slumped.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked, worried for her friends sudden lack of energy.

Robin's eyes trailed up to her friend than towards the blank television. "Nothin'." She sighed. "Just tired... Hey!" She waved to the bartender, who shot her a nervous glance. "Could you get me a remote?" He nodded and dashed off.

Kasumi looked concerned. "Couldn't sleep?"

Robin shook her head. "Naw. Dueling takes a lot of energy out of you. Plus, challengers are becoming more frequent."

The bartender handed them their drinks and Kasumi's card was handed back. The remote sheepishly slid to Robin's side.

"Why are they becoming a constant?" Kasumi asked.

"With the Friendship Cup right around the corner duelists are stepping up their game, reaching for those final wins to get a qualifying percentage." She pressed the remote and the screen flickered to life.

A voice yelled from the speakers, _"With skill unmatched, Jay jumps for an action card and dodges the attack!",_ cheering followed from an unseen audience.

Kasumi stared at the screen as Jay, dressed up in blue dueling attire, skipped away from an icy blast. Kasumi took a sip from her latte and nudged her friend. "Has Jay been dueling all night?"

"You bet!" Robin slammed her drink onto the table. "If she wins, she'll be qualified into the top ranks of the Friendship Cup!" Robin then pressed a thumb to her heart and winked. "I already got in, but on a lower scale.

Kasumi nodded, grimacing.

"So..." Robin looked back at her phone. "Now that were all settled in, I might as well ask. What is this thing that is so important that you have to chime us at four in the morning?"

Kasumi took a breath, "I want to try something."

"And what would that be?" Robin leaned forward.

The breath escaped Kasumi's lips and a crumbled smile shivered on her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and murmured, "I need to be away from The Corporation for a little while."

Robin stared at her blankly. Than, comically, her face upturned; her eyes sparkled and a huge open smile stretched up to her ears. "Oh my god! Kasumi!" She placed her hands on her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you!"

A bead of sweat fell down Kasumi's face and she chuckled, hands waving in front of her. "I'm just tagging along."

"Nu-un. I know what game your playing. You have that glint in your eyes. You know what? It's cool. I can totally show you the ropes."

Kasumi protested. "I just want to know the basics and get a few cards. _Nothing more._ "

Robin nodded, but then looked confused. "What got through that thick Father programmed skull of yours?"

Kasumi sighed and pulled out the card she had been handed. "This."

Robin took the card and turned it around and around. She glanced at it a few times, muttered to herself, and handed it back. "Who gave you this?"

"A young boy in Duel Park was battling this morning. He handed it to me and ran off." Kasumi answered, looking over the card again. She didn't want to discuss his disappearance or the dream. Why make a friend worry. "What type of card is this anyway?"

"Its a Pendulum Monster." She shook her head, disappointed at the unknown duelist. "Don't know why someone would give you a Trump Card like this."

She took the card back and pointed. "This small box with the numbers is the Pendulum Scale and Effect..." She trailed down to the bigger box. "This is the Monster effect..." Next she pointed to two large numbers in the left hand corner. "This is the attack and defense." She then handed back the card.

"The best way to learn, in my opinion, is to have first hand experience, but..." She squinted at the card. "...you don't want to be involved. But to get certain privileges, you would need a deck." She tapped her chin. "Maybe you could accompany us to the Synchro Dimension!" She pointed to the screen. "It looks like Jay won, so were both going to head over there soon. You can watch the duels and learn!" She clasped her hands together. "It'll be like a school field trip!"

Kasumi scratched her cheek and gritted her teeth. "Should I buy a few more cards?"

Robin nodded in agreement. "If you want t' get benefits. I recommend you head over to the card shop by Duel Park, I think its called Deck King." She checked her watch. "It'll be open soon."

Kasumi nodded and the two finished the rest of their drinks in thoughtful silence.

"Well, I'll be off." Kasumi stood.

"See you soon." Robin nodded. "Can you meet us back here at, like, ten thirty? Wouldn't want to go to Synchro without you."

Kasumi nodded and left the café sighing, "What a day this turned out to be."

Deck King was a little run down; weathered and cracked. She pushed on the door; it didn't budge. With a bit more strength she was able to force it open, for it was tightly wedged into the frame. The inside was welcoming, though in same conditions as outside. Warm light trickled in from skylights on the ceiling. On the walls hung thousands of colorful cards.

"Welcome!" An old lady was sitting behind the counter, shuffling through a stack of cards.

"Hello." Kasumi removed her pin and stuffed it into her pocket. "I was told by a friend that this could help me get started with a deck?"

The woman nodded and placed her cards to the side. "What deck are you planning on using?" Kasumi shrugged and was drawn towards a black panther with a cape.

"Anything that can accommodate this card." She held out the dragon to the lady, who promptly took it. Her eyes scanned quickly over the card and stats before handing it back.

"I see your trying Pendulum summoning." She observed.

Kasumi shrugged again. "I guess."

The lady looked up, confused by the duelist's leak of interest. She scanned across Kasumi's face, and a spark of hated fumed in her eyes. "Hold up a second..." The lady leaned in, sniffing at Kasumi's face. Then she reeled back.

"Oh God no!" She screeched. "I'm telling you right now, whatever you're planning on doing, it won't work. I have a lawsuit now who's pretty pissed at your stupid shenanigans."

"What?" Kasumi looked at the lady in shock.

"Don't play stupid with me, you little gaudy Karasu bitch!" The lady pounded on her counter. "I'm sick and tired of you and your goons coming in here. I ain't selling black market cards for shit and that's final!"

In shock, Kasumi waved her hands out in surrender. "I'm not here to be antagonizing. I genuinely want to buy a deck."

"Yah yah, that what they all say." The lady growled. "Bitch an' moan, thats what y'all do. Go find another store you can _Karasu_ the heck out of."

"But..."

"Didn't you hear me?" The lady stormed towards the door and opened it. "Store's closed."

Kasumi was a loss of words. She gritted her teeth and shuffled towards the door...

...and stopped.

An idea was forming. There was no way it would work... She already promised Robin... Oh well.

Without looking, Kasumi pulled a duel disk off the wall. She quickly equipped it on her right arm, and pointed at the lady with her left. "I challenge you to a duel."

The lady laughed like a hyena. She clutched her stomach and doubled forward.

"With what?" She finally said once the bouts had subsided. "An imaginary deck?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Give me a deck. Make it, take it from a pre-pack, I don't care. I'll duel you."

The lady's stare darkened. She stared at the girl in black, wondering what the heck The Corporation was up to. Finally, she sighed. "Come on to the back. I'll get your cards."

Before Kasumi could say anything else, the lady had run to the back, leaving her alone.

The back was a small duel stadium. No wonder.

Kasuki stood like a statue, staring down at the black Duel Disk on her arm. Her mind was screaming at ten thousand cuss words a second. Her knowledge on dueling was almost none, but here she was dueling the shop owner who was more or less pissed off at Father.

The lady tapped furiously on her duel disk. "Hah! I haven't used this rust-bucket in a while. Might as well scan over your deck while you wait." She smiled at the Karasu before continuing her work.

Kasumi looked down and tapped on the screen. The cards lined up and she swiped a finger across. The deck traveled across the screen. A line of white cards traveled across her vision, broken once in a while by a small cluster of colorful cards. Kasumi gritted her teeth and looked back at the smiling lady.

"Why are most of my cards blank?"

The lady only smiled more, continuing to type on her disk. Perfect innocence.

Kasumi repeated the question, anger boiling.

The lady pressed one last button. A card appeared on both their screens, the duel disk exclaimed "Field Magic, Cross Over!"

"This is an unfair advantage!"

"Bitch and moan, bitch and moan, Karasu. It won't do you any good."

The field began to materialize. Blue platforms appeared and floated in the sky. Above their heads the Action Cards scattered. A blue blade of light ignited from the side of Kasumi's black disk.

"Duelists locked in battle..." The lady began, it was followed by eerie silence.

A bead of sweat trickled down Kasumi's face.

The lady opened her eyes. "Well?" She stared.

"Well _what_?" Kasumi echoed, fuming.

The lady chuckled and drew her hand. "You're pathetic." She waved a hand in Kasumi's direction. "Go on."

Kasumi continued her blank stare. "What do I do?"

She gritted, "What are you? Retarded? Draw five cards from your deck."

Kasumi looked down at her deck and drew the cards. She than fanned them out, her eyes examined each one. None of them were blank. Three were creatures, while the other two were spells. She decided and took out a card. "I'll do this!"

Just as the duelists did on screen, she placed a card face up on the glowing blade. A small orange dragon burst from a ball of light. It unfurled its wings and spat out a lick of fire, snorting smoke from its nostrils. Its little blue eyes glanced at Kasumi, and it gave her a fanged smile. She smiled and waved back at it. "I'll end my turn here."

The lady narrowed her eyes and snorted. "Your baby dragon is 1200 attack but..." She drew and placed a card, "This is much more powerful."

A shadow crept across the field. A black mass rose from the shadow, forming into a scaled dinosaur.

"Uraby has 1500 attack. More than what your Baby Dragon has." She pointed at the dragon. "I'll attack your Baby Dragon with Uraby! Undead Crunch!" The dinosaur lunged forward and snapped the dragon in two. It exploded to light with a roar. Kasumi covered her face as a deathly wind passed. On her duel disk, the 4000 in the corner lessened to 3700.

"I place a card face down and end my turn." In front of the lady, the face down of a card materialized. A lump was forming in Kasumi's throat. She gulped it down and discarded her dragon.

Kasumi drew a card and raised an eyebrow. The way they did it had left her mind. She held up two Pendulum cards and asked, "Where do I place these to do the thing?"

The lady diverted her gaze, groaning loudly. "Out of all the... Don't show me your cards!"

Kasumi glared as a response.

"Put them on the edges of your blade." The lady finally said, "Even a four year old knows that."

Kasumi did just that. "I place Performapal Silver Claw and Mayosenju Daibak to activate the Pendulum Scale!"

From either side of the duelist, a blue beam of light appeared. Two monsters rose inside. A grey wolf with long silver claws rose on the lesser side. It sported a comedic outfit consisting of a blue wreath with protruding chains, a red bow with yellow dots, big orange stars plastered on each cheek, and two golden loops pierced into its left ear.

The other light beam held a large fiery blue wolf. A large horn protruded from its head and green energy wrapped around it.

A number below the two monsters appeared; a five and seven set the scale.

"Now I can summon level six monsters simultaneously, so I'll choose this one." She placed the cards and lifted her hand to the sky, mimicking what _he_ did. A vortex of light opened above and a beam of red light fell. It bounced across the ground and unraveled into a red scorpion.

It wore a top hat with a purple bow and an orange tux. Its claws were substituted with starry shields and its stinger was a blue kaleidoscope plastered with yellow stars. It pounded the shields together in Defense Mode. It eyes twinkled happily as its head poked around the night wall.

The dinosaur ruined its joy. It roared back and a loud shock wave rumbled the floor. The red scorpion's eyes watered and it spout cute incohesive high-pitched noises.

"Performapal Kaleidoscorp has 2300 defense, way more than your Uraby!" Kasumi pointed out the facts and stood tall.

The lady shook her head. "This is so un-freaking-believable. Luck draws left and right!" A dark smile suddenly crawled across her face. "But... Now you only have two cards in your hand, and I doubt their monsters since level six could only be summoned."

Kasumi gulped and looked at her hand. She was right, the only cards she had were spells, not even a trap card. "I... end my turn."

"No traps? Lucky me! Draw!" She looked at the card and smiled.

"I play the spell card Big Evolution Pill! I tribute one dinosaur card to activate it." She placed a card into the graveyard, and the spell glowed. "During your next three turns, this card stays face up, and I can summon Dinosaur cards without Tributing."

"You can do what!" Kasumi stumbled back in shock.

The lady's smile looked fanged. "Time for some pain _Karasu_. Say hello to Black Tyranno!"

The earth around the field burst into flames. Kaleidoscorp squeaked and stepped closer to Kasumi, shielding her from the bombardment of flames.

From the inferno rose another black T-Rex. This one bore spiked scales. Glowing red eyes reminded her all to well of her dream. It roared, flashing crude fangs and bloody gums. Kasumi checked the card on her duel disk; it was level seven and had 2600 attack.

Kasumi gulped and glanced at Kaleidoscorp. It chirped back, reassuring.

"And this is where the fun begins!" The lady reached for the sky and wagged a finger at The _Karasu_. "If there are Defense Position monsters in play, by targeting that monster, Black Tyranno can attack the player directly."

The monster roared and charged forward. Kaleidoscorp was smashed aside like a rag doll. The large bug squeaked out a warning with fretful eyes.

Kasumi drew her eyes away from the iron fangs. Her eyes darted across the field. Then she sprinted towards a platform.

"Oh hell no!" The lady yelled, noticing a moment too late.

A card gleamed from the blue. Kasumi reached out and snatched it in her fingers.

"I play the Action Card, Evasion!" A green card showing a figure dodging a blue ball of energy turned up beside her. "I negate Black Tyranno's attack!"

As she spouted the words, her feet began to have a mind of its own. A second before Tyranno's impact, she elegantly flipped away. However, Kasumi was not talented in that art on her own. Upon landing she lost her balance, and due to the momentum from before, tumbled across the floor in a pathetic ball.

Tyranno blundered forward and slammed into the wall. A purple card rose on the lady's side. "I active my trap card, Second Meteorite! If an Action Card was used to negate the attack, I can inflict the damage that was negated!"

Kasumi was just beginning to stand when Tyranno turned and rammed her with its body. She was sent flying across the field, crying out in pain. Her Life Points dropped from 3700 to 1100.

The lady grinned and exclaimed, "I end my turn."

Kasumi lay on the ground, struggling for air. The lady watched her; impatient. Kasumi pushed herself from the ground and stumbled to a stand. There she wavered, back and forth. The world stopped spinning. Her eyes slowly put shape and light apart.

She shook out her head and yelled, "What in the world was that? Are you trying to kill me!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" The lady howled back.

Fear was beginning to leak through her facade. Kasumi gulped.

The lady glared. "You're father has been slandering my shop for who knows how long. Barging in with his paid police and lawsuit. I lost case after case. Duelist's don't want my cards anymore..." Her eyes were burning, "But now the God's have given me a gift.

She pointed at the lost girl on the field.

"A small little black bird waltz's into my store, and it just so happens to be Mr. I Hate Dueling's daughter." She chuckled. "No... I'm not going to kill you. I'm gonna use this duel to beat the soul out of you. After that, I'll drag your broken body all the way to Karasu Corporations so they can all see what it means to _mess with the game we love_!"

The dinosaurs feasted on the anger of its master and roared. The stadium shook and magma boiled in iron depths.

Kasumi was no longer in control. Her body was trembling. She bit her bottom lip and slumped her head. The cards bent in her death grip.

The lady watched, pleased. "Karasu's are all just a bunch of _cowards_."

It took a moment for Kasumi to draw her card, but she did without a word. She glanced down at the cards and brushed a lose strand out of her face.

She whispered the command. "I play the spell card, Pot Of Greed..."

A card with the picture of a green pot with a crude smile appeared. She drew two cards and scanned them. In silence she looked over what she had. The lady tapped her foot impatiently.

"I Summon XX – Saber Fulhelmknight." Kasumi muttered and placed a card.

A human with red and grey armor appeared on the field, his golden locks covered one of his eyes. His weapon was either a sword or a whip, with many metal blades linked together by streaks of white energy.

"Next I place a card face down and end my turn." Her first Trap card lay at her feet. The gell in her slick back black hair was loosening. Small strands began to slip down over her eyes.

Kaleidoscorp looked at Fulhelmknight and waved with a shield for a claw, the hero responded with a confused glance. Than he looked at the two dinosaurs and glared back at Kasumi, as if saying 'You brought me into a battle with these things!' Kasumi snapped from her gaze to nowhere and waved back, chuckling nervously. He was at a disadvantage when it came to attack; 1300 wasn't close to the other monsters.

"My turn! Draw!" The lady looked at the card and glared at the card, muttering under her breath.

She pointed at Kasumi. "I attack directly with Black Tyranno!" The dinosaur charged once again, roaring for bloodlust.

Kasumi thrust her hand forward and the trap card lifted. "I activate the trap card Performapal Call." A trap card with a picture of an angry blue fish sword and cheerleading mole jumping out of the light glowed. "When I'm attacked directly, I can target that monster and negate the attack."

The Dinosaur was thrust aside by an unknown force and rammed into the wall again. This time an angry, red, cross-popping vein pulsed on its head. It barred its fangs and rumbled.

"Then," She added, "I can summon up to two Performapal monsters from my hand or deck with defense that totals less than or equal to the attack of the monster I negated." Kasumi looked at the screen and scanned through her remaining Performapal Cards. She chose two.

The two cards popped out from her deck and she placed them onto the field. From the glowing card, two creatures appeared. The first was Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, a lion wearing a tux and top hat that mimicked Kaleidoscorp. Hence the name, fire replaced its mane and tail fluff. Miraculously the bow that was fastened around its neck was not catching fire.

The next card was Whim Witch, a light pink cat with human characteristics. Its ears, and the tips of its limbs had a darker shade of pink. It wore a pink and purple striped jesters hat, blue cape with yellow stars, triple cravat, and a navy blue bow with lighter blue spots. It held a feather in its hand as a wand.

"I still have one more monster." The lady smiled. "I Attack Whim Witch with Uraby!" The next dinosaur charged. The pink cat held its wand defensively in front of it.

"I activate XX – Saber Fulhelmknight's effect!" Kasumi gritted. "When my opponent declares an attack, I can select that monster and negate it."

Fulhelmknight's whip rammed against the floor, sending out claws of energy that skittered towards Uraby. Then the light particles erupted from the ground as bars, blocking Uraby's charge with a prison of light. The lady let out an exasperated sigh and placed a face down. "I end my turn."

Kasumi let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry in my fathers absence."

The lady growled.

Kasumi closed her eyes and placed her index fingers on the deck. There was a small amount of energy crawling up her arm.

"My turn." She pulled the card out. "Draw!" Turning it between her middle and pointer finger, she dared to look. Her eyes brightened.

"I activate Whim Witch's effect! It can be used as two tributes for the summoning of a Pendulum monster!" Whim Witch split apart; the replica was faint, almost like a ghost. "Now! I tribute my two Whim Witches to summon Golden Dreamlight Dragon!"

The two transformed into purple energy and blasted into the Pendulum vortex, and from their place two opal eyes gleamed from within. A flash of golden light swooped from the vortex and landed beside her other monsters.

The golden light burst, revealing a gorgeous dragon. Its golden mane swished and its hooves scrapped at the ground. White feathers scattered from its wings and fluttered to the ground. 2800 attack appeared on both their disks.

The lady stared at the beautiful dragon, flapping its wings and cry to the sky.

"Next, I'll attack Black Tyranno with Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Kasumi exclaimed, pointing at the black dinosaur.

The dragon reared back its head. Golden light leaked from its maw. A white and gold beam shot from its fangs and hit the black dinosaur. The monster roared in agony and shattered into particles of golden light.

"I activate Dreamlight's effect! When Dreamlight destroys a card, the opponent takes 200 damage."

Its opal eyes glowed and the scattered remains of golden light were wrapped in white energy. Then the particles exploded around the lady. She grunted as 200 Life Points were chipped away. "That activates Mufferlion's effect. When a Pendulum monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation, the attacking monster gains 200 attack until the end of the Battle Phase. When calculations are applied, that monster can attack again."

Golden Dreamlight Dragon's cry sent shockwaves through the sky. Its attack increased to 3000.

The lady stumbled back, unable to rip her gaze from the golden beast.

"Now I'll attack Uraby with Dreamlight!"

The same beam of light shattered the smaller T-Rex, but this time 1500 Life Points were lost; and from another particle explosion, an extra 200 dwindled away. The lady grunted. Her Life Points were down to 1800. If it were based on Life Points, Kasumi would be loosing, but with no monsters left on the lady's field, she was open to Kasumi's barrage of monsters. With Mufflerlion and XX- Saber's attacks, her Life Points dropped to zero.

Kasumi's first duel was in victory.


	5. Chapter 4

The platforms shattered into golden light. The field disappeared. Kasumi's monsters looked back to her. Golden Dreamlight Dragon's opal eyes faded into grey wall.

She was looking through the hatful gaze. Her heart was soaring. She was flying above the clouds on wings of tar and iron. Higher and higher she went, basking in glory. Nothing would stop her now. Her father was grounded; she could fly as far as she wanted. But she had flown too close to the hateful sun. The tar melted, feathers slipped from the iron bones. She fell back to painful reality.

The lady was standing on the other end. Still scowling. Still tapping her foot.

"I... I won?" She asked.

"Yes..." The lady exhaled.

Kasumi smiled.

"So..." The lady crossed her arms. "A _Karasu_ beat me at my own game." She shook her head and snickered. "Alright, lay it on me."

"Huh?"

"You dueled me so you could get something, tell me what it was so I can this over with."

Kasumi pointed to the disk on her arm. "I would like to purchase the items you were declining to sell in the beginning. And, please, remove the blank cards from the deck."

The lady laughed at that. She doubled over and howled at the floor.

"What?" Kasumi barked back, offended. "What's so funny?"

"Are you really turning down an opportunity some people would _die_ for? You really are a dolt."

"What's so important about blank cards? Their useless."

"No, they aren't actually." The lady walked up to Kasumi and waved a blank card in her face. "These manifest into real cards in Solid Vision by stimuli, but then _stay_ a reality even when SV fades. They're the newest breakthrough, and have already left the shelves."

Kasumi pressed her lips into a line and hummed. Materialism was her weak spot, and having rare cards could give her an advantage if she ever had to duel.

"How much would all this be then?" Kasumi pulled out her wallet.

"How much are you willing to pay for it?"

Kasumi pulled out a bill and placed it in the lady's hand. "How does 100 US dollars sound?"

The lady was awestruck, gaping at the piece of paper in her hands. Kasumi took no heed, bowing towards the struck-dumb. "I'm sorry to admit, but I never got your name."

"I-its Clara..." She stuttered.

Kasumi nodded and headed towards the shop.

"Wait a second!"

"Hmmm?" Kasumi stopped and turned back to Clara. The Lady's hand was reaching out for Kasumi.

"Argh..." Clara pulled back her hand and scratched her head. "Alright _Karasu_. I have to admit, you _may_ have a _bit_ of spirit in you that just _might_ make you into a duelist."

It was Kasumi's turn to laugh, and her reaction left Clara perplexed.

"Thank you for the assumption, Clara, but a duelist is something I don't think I'll become."

She left the store with a muddled heart.

Kasumi walked down the street with her hands in her pockets. The black duel disk was still strapped to her left arm, accompanied by a same colored deck holder. It had been randomly lying outside the door of the shop, so she took it without a second thought. That one hundred dollar bill had been the largest thing in her wallet, and to avoid being tracked by Father, she would have to stop paying with her Corporation Card. But she didn't care. Jobs were easy to find.

Outside the café, her friends were lounging on a bench, looking bored. Kasumi waved a hand in the air. Jay was the first to notice.

"Took you long enough!" Jay snapped.

Robin scowled and flicked her sister's forehead. "It has only been five minutes."

Ignoring her cussing sister, Robin directed her attention to Kasumi. "How'd it go over there?"

Kasumi pointed to the disk. "It went okay. Turns out dearest-daddy has been badgering her shop for some time now, and her pent up anger led her to rejecting my purchases—"

"How terrible." Jay interrupted.

"Anyway..." Kasumi continued, glaring at the brown-eyed girl. "I dueled the shop keeper and earned it."

The two friends leaned forward and inspected the black disk and gasped.

"One-hundred percent victories? You _won_?" Robin stared openmouthed.

Kasumi looked at them, worried. "Yeah?" She hesitated and glanced around nervously. "Is that a... good thing?" She whispered.

"It's not good, it's fantastic!" Jay responded, "Winning against a Jurassic Deck is a _huge_ deal! Plus, it being your first Duel is a spaz!" She brought up her hand for a high five. Kasumi shrugged and answered her gesture.

Robin was not impressed at the slightest. "Sis, you complain about how _I_ waist time, but when _you_ do it it's suddenly _not_ wasting time?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Jay wagged a finger in Robin's face, but didn't say a word. Instead, she looked at her phone and sprung into action, grabbing their hands and running down the street. "WERE GOIN' TO BE LATE!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Robin retorted.

The means of transportation wasn't by boarding a train, or car, or plane. Instead a young man in a suit and tie handed her a small black box, no larger than a block of butter. Kasumi twirled the thing around and around in her hands, unsure of what to do.

"It's called a Hopper." Robin explained. "They help duelists and tourists go from dimension to dimension."

"Then why did Jay say we were going to be late?" Kasumi sweat-dropped, squinting at the black box. "This isn't a train, right?"

Robin shook her head. "No, but with so many people moving around the dimensions, the channels get... crowded." She pointed to a warning sign. "Too many people can overload the data. To stop that for happening, time was added to manage the amount of Hoppers going from place to place. It's sort of like clockwork." She pointed at the box. "Do you know where to put it?" Kasumi shook her head and smiled.

Robin swiped the box from her hands and fitted it into a compartment on the side of Kasumi's disk.

"Everyone ready?" Jay asked. The two nodded. "Alright! Here...we...GO!"

Kasumi watched the world blur into darkness. Everything around her turned cold and numb. She was suspended in the darkness, unable to move. Her heart was a cold mass in her chest. Her lungs lacked the innate urge to breath. Every nerve was frozen. Thinking was futile; every though she tried came back blank. It was peaceful, in this dark silence. Then the darkness was gone and she was breathing. Her heart was pounding and her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Jay, Robin? Does that happen every time?" She gasped.

Robin and Jay wern't listening, they were laughing and smiling at the sky. Kasumi followed their gazes and stopped, shocked. How in the world did that get up there!

Above their heads, balanced on an architectural disaster of pillars was a web of white roads that cast a spidery shadow across the rooftops. Gentle roars raged to a thunder of noise as unseen fury rumbled on the tracks.

"That's where we're dueling!" Jay yelled over the cacophony, pointing to the track.

"How do we get there?" Kasumi screamed back.

"Elevator!" Robin pointed to a skyscraper, glowing white and clean. "Come on!" She beckoned to them as she ran.

Jay followed, grabbing Kasumi's hand as they swerved through the rusted streets. Civilians gave them sly looks and narrowed eyes. Kasumi noticed that the people were mostly glaring at her. She swallowed back a lump of fear and grimaced.

The elevator was precariously built into the building, just like the sky road. The door magically opened when they came within reach. Robin went in first, than Jay, and finally Kasumi. The trio bundled into the small elevator, shoulders against shoulders as it began its trip upwards. Then Jay began to laugh. It started small, a little giggle and the shaking of shoulders, but grew an octave with the stories. When they reached level 24, her voice was a shrill hyena's cackle. Once the elevator rang, and the door opened, she snapped silent.

They opened to what looked to be a waiting room for the privileged. The people were dressed in suits and dresses. They lounged on plush couches and drank wine in brassy glasses. Classical music hummed around the room by a band in the corner. A few of the people gave them the same looks as down below. Kasumi thought she heard a lady snicker and whisper about her suit.

Behind the desk was a wall of newspaper. Robin cleared her throat and the wall came down. On the other end was a young man with shiny silver hair. He looked at the trio with narrowed eyes

"Were here for the Friendship Cup." Robin said. "Two duelist's, and our friend here will be just watching."

The man nodded lazily and typed away at his computer. He looked back at the two duelists and said in a haughty voice, "All normal seating is closed."

"What?" The sisters exclaimed with wide eyes.

Robin huffed and placed her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose. She glanced at Jay and muttered, "Should I even ask..."

The sister replied with a shake of a head that soon changed to a reluctant nod and scrunched face.

"What about Top seating?" Robin asked next.

"All of upper deck is also unavailable."

Jay and Robin groaned. Kasumi looked between the two exasperated sisters and asked, "Are there any other seating's that could work?"

Jay lit up at the question. The man had already pulled up his wall of paper, but the young girl would not be stopped. She pulled down the paper.

"Is Call filled yet?"

"No." He replied tiredly.

"Then put her on Call."

The man turned to stare at Kasumi. "Name please."

"Karasu Kasumi." She responded, glowering back.

He scoffed and ended typing. A machine groaned and printed out a piece of shiny white paper. He handed the piece to her. "Your seat it on the upper deck, area three." Once Kasumi took her ticket, the wall of newspaper came right back up, blocking the three out of his sight.

"What's Call?" She asked Jay, once they were far enough away from the man.

"Call is a backup. If another duelist cannot duel another duelist on Call with a similar percentage is put in their stead."

Kasumi gulped, "That means I have a chance to participate in the Friendship Cup."

Jay nodded. "But I wouldn't worry too much, there are plenty of duelists who would be picked before you."

"Jay that's rude." Robin scolded.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth!"

"Sometimes truth can hurt more then fiction." Kasumi added, walking after her friends into a square tunnel.


End file.
